


Spa Day

by EstelleDusk



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Public Nudity, akira likes to tease his friends relentlessly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: It's always a Spa Day when you work at oneExcept for when it's not





	Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my drafts folder, haven't touched that in months

Akira Kurusu had many jobs. Being a Phantom Thief meant he needed a lot of money for supplies. And one day he realized that his teacher who was also a maid, was making quite a bit from cleaning up other people’s messes. So he looked into getting a similar job, and found out there was a very modern amenities spa that was hiring. From that day on, he spent at least one day a week there and thought nothing of it. He didn’t even mention it to his friends.

 

He probably should have.

 

Then he wouldn’t have been surprised when that politician walked in with a few people to relax for a few hours. One of those people being his intern, Goro Akechi. Akira stayed out of sight until Goro was alone, then he popped up before he could join the others he came with.

 

Maybe he should have tried to talk to him before he changed into nothing but a robe, but it seems like Akira is full of terrible ideas today.

 

“Akechi, I didn’t think I’d see you here....with him.”

 

Of course, when Goro squeaked out of surprise, Akira thought this had been his best idea ever. Look at that, he caught the detective by surprise. Oh why did he have to leave his phone in his employee locker, he needs to have a picture of that face. Oh right, because no phones are allowed when people are walking around naked. Shido hadn’t even bothered with a robe.

 

“K-Kurusu!” Goro hissed, pulling him around a corner of lockers. His face was flushed bright red as he realized what Akira might have seen. “What are you doing here? I didn’t realize you were enough of a fan as to stalk me... did you see anything??”

 

“Well actually,” Akira tapped on his nametag, every employee had one, their first name written in katakana on it. Goro’s eyes zeroed in on the tag and he hummed thoughtfully.

 

“I had no idea...”

 

“I didn’t intend for anyone but my cat to know. I mean, would you want your friends to know you basically work as a maid?”

 

“No, you’re right. I wouldn’t tell a soul. Not even my cat if I had one... where is Morgana?” The detective made a show of looking high and low for the cat, despite knowing he couldn’t possibly be inside the premises.

 

“Left him outside, he’ll show up when I leave.” The two teens just smiled at each other. Seeing the other may have been unexpected, but neither would deny that their day seemed just a little but brighter now that they had. “Okay...but what are you doing with those guys? Are they from the station? Police or TV?”

 

“Ah, right....that’s....well you aren’t the only one with a job you don’t talk about. I’ve been interning with Shido-san for... at least a year now? It’s unpaid, so I had to look for a paying job, hence the detective gig. I get to see how the government’s brand of justice works from two places because of it.”

 

“Huh...bad isn’t it?”

 

“You know that better than anyone, Kurusu-kun.”

 

“Yeah...at least your boss can buy you a day to relax, right? No working today, Akechi, if I see you go for your briefcase, I’m stealing your underwear and selling them to the first fan I find.” Akira gave the other a bright smile while Goro squawked at the indignity.

 

“You--!”

 

“Hey, no need to use that tone with me~”

 

“Akira Kurusu, if I find my underwear missing, I’m arresting you in that instant.”

 

“Kinky. I like it.” Goro’s answering groan was like heaven to Akira’s ears.

 

Up until they both heard someone coming closer and froze. This was a very modern, very rich spa. They shouldn’t be acting like they know each other.

 

“Akechi.”

 

“Shit. It’s Shido-san, hide!” Goro hissed at the voice and stuffed Akira into his open locker, it’s a good thing he chose one of the tall ones. The curly haired teen would never have fit inside otherwise.

 

“Akechi-kun, wait, I work here, I don’t have to hide.” Akira spoke quietly despite his words, realizing that Goro really didn’t want his boss to know he was there. His words were ignored as he saw the door to the locker close on him, and heard the combination lock go off.

 

Welp.

 

Now he knows how Mishima felt.

 

“Ah, Shido-san, did you need something?” Akira heard Goro’s suave voice from outside. At least he can get some information this way. Since starting work here, he’s learned that the usual patrons seem to fully believe Akira and the other workers are all deaf and mute unless spoken to directly. It meant he got a few names for Mementos quite easily. And the politician seemed like the other patrons of the spa, so maybe he’ll let something spill.

 

“You had no reason to change. I brought you here to attend to me and the others since I don’t trust these rats.” Wait what? Shido literally brought Goro so Goro could be a servant?

 

“Yes, sir, I simply thought it would be better if I looked like I was enjoying the amenities too, even though that’s not going to happen. And as we are in a place with water, I didn’t want my coat to get rui--” There’s a slamming impact sound on the very locker Akira is in. He knows because his ear was pressed againt the door and now it smarts like mad.

 

What the hell is going on out there??

 

“Do I look like I care about your excuses? I’m going back to the jacuzzi, and you better arrive there quickly, with coffees for all of us. You remember how we like them, don’t you?”

 

Akira didn’t hear an answer, but he did hear something...moving? Hair? Clothes?

 

“Good boy, don’t make me wait anymore than I have already.” There were footsteps, one pair, as whoever it was walked away. Akira hoped it was Shido’s feet, but he couldn’t be sure, so he stayed quiet and listened as whoever was still in front of the locker gave a shaky sigh and cleared his throat.

 

Then the locker opened and light flooded Akira’s eyes as he narrowed them at Goro, his arms crossing and his lips thinning. He very quickly came to a decision, he’ll work out how to tell the other Thieves later, but first. “What’s his full name?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Kurusu-kun.”

 

“Your boss is taking advantage of you. I am your friend, let me try to help the only way I know.”

 

“Oh? You think posting his name on that godsforsaken forum will do anything? He’s too powerful.”

 

“So you do know about the Phantom Thieves needing names to work their magic?”

 

“It’s elementary, of course I know. I’m the lead detective on their case. Which is another reason why you can’t do anything.”

 

“You mean, which is why you haven’t done anything despite knowing they’re real and all they need is a name on that forum.”

 

“I’m not getting into this with you. I have to get to work, Kurusu-kun. Please, just stay out of our way while we’re here. Promise me.”

 

“If it will prevent you from getting hurt again, fine.”

 

“I’m not hurt.”

 

“I just watched a bruise appear on your neck while we argued.”

 

Neither said anything, simply content with glaring down the other. Then they pulled away and went on their own ways. Akira kept away from the wet area with the jacuzzi, simply watching Goro run around for those old men. The instant Akira’s shift ended, he dashed for his phone and looked up the name of the politician. There can’t be many bald men named Shido, could there?

 

He called for a meeting, discussing what he saw and trying to get everyone’s agreement. When they heard about the bruise, each of the thieves idly imagining what other bruises could be hiding under the detective’s clothes, they agreed quickly.

 

Thinking this Masayoshi Shido was probably just a quick Mementos visit away, they planned to do it that very night.

 

Then they realized he had a full blown palace.

 

With determined glances towards the other, they agreed to take down Shido once they stopped Haru from getting sold off.

 

So what if it was a palace, it should still be easy for them.

 

They’re the Phantom Thieves, they can do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno if I can continue it but maybe, I'll leave it incomplete until I know for sure
> 
> Edit: i decided on at least one more chapter


End file.
